The one with the bar
by fmd-jade
Summary: Gibbs sighed. "The rules are there for a reason, Duck.”-“Although that might be true, whose purpose are they serving? All I’ve seen these last few months are two lonely people hurting.”
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't continued 'Growing up' yet, the next chapter is almost finished. This just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Disclaimers: Seriously?**

* * *

McGee looked up from his place bent over his beer as soon as he heard his bickering team mates entering the bar. He cautiously nudged Abby on the bar stool next to him and she as well sent Tony and Ziva a quick look.

"If you had just listened to me, instead of deciding to play hero-"

"This had nothing to do with playing the hero!" Tony shot back at Ziva over the loud music as he followed her to the bar. "You didn't have a clear shot at him!"

"I would have, if you hadn't pushed me out of the way!" Ziva exclaimed, angrily slamming her bag down on the counter next to McGee.

"Why don't you just drop it?" Abby asked from her seat, waving her beer bottle cheerily. "The case is finished and you should be celebrating…." She fell silent as both Tony and Ziva shot her a dark look.

McGee hastily gulped down the rest of his beer, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. Abby should know better. An arguing Tony and Ziva was bad enough, especially if they had been going at it for hours like today. But catching their combined wrath while arguing just called for more trouble.

He had no idea what had occurred today in that warehouse. He had been going around to the back with Gibbs when suddenly shots had rung out and the next thing he knew, Tony and Ziva were arguing over two dead bodies until Ziva had suddenly demanded to be partnered with him in the future and stormed off. Gibbs had certainly not been happy, but it had been nothing compared to Tony's sudden rage.

Watching Ziva make a beeline for he ladies' now, he just wished they would get it over with and sleep with each other already. The way he saw it, there where two aspects to their relationship at the moment. Either one of them is/ recently was/ just had been in a near death situation, in which case they grew all cosy and protective of each other, or they were fighting over nothing. Which was far more frequent. In that case, one was mad at the other and said other was too proud to apologize.

Tony sat down next to him, groaning in frustration. "Someone please hand me a gun to make an end to my misery."

"Will this do?" Abby asked, as she slid one of the set aside beer bottles in his direction. Tony sent her a thankful smile.

"Yeah, for starters. Hey, this music sucks." He nudged McGee not so gently with his elbow. "Probie, give me a quarter."

As if already aware of Tony's intentions, McGee turned around and searched the crowd, until his eyes found the juke box in the far corner in the room. And the group of women standing next to it.

"Tony…" his voice sounded warning and pleading all at the same time.

His team mate just rose his eyebrows, extending his open palm. "A quarter, Probie."

"I don't know why I'm doing this", Tim murmured to himself as he dug around in his pocket, searching for change. "Here", he grudgingly threw a quarter at Tony as well as a disapproving stare.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Gibbs looked up from his barely lit desk as the elevator announced a visitor. Waiting for the person to step further into the squadroom he was surprised to see his friend.

"You still here, Ducky? It's late." The ME stepped further towards Gibbs' desk, his briefcase and trench coat in hand.

"Indeed, it is, Jethro. I'm surprised you are still here. Mr. Palmer mentioned something about the team being out celebrating."

Gibbs just raised his eyebrows. "Your point being, Duck?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you are not out celebrating with them." He said, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but Gibbs just smirked. "You did break a major case today."

Gibbs nodded at this, but offered no explanation.

"So?" Ducky tried to dug deeper.

"What is it with friends trying to be in your life the whole time?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"It's selfish , that's what it is", Ducky explained. "You know, celebrating with your team won't make them respect you any less, Jethro. It might just be the approval they need from time to time."

Gibbs leaned further back in his seat, folding his arms in front of his chest. "This has nothing to do with me not appreciating my team or their work, Ducky. I know what's happening at that bar at the moment. Abby, McGee and Palmer are getting wasted, trying to ignore the growing tension when Tony will inevitably pick up a girl, while Ziva will dote on him from across the room." He sighed. "I'm done watching those two make each other miserable."

"Because it reminds you too much of yourself?"

"Don't push your luck, Doctor" Gibbs warned his friend.

"I know that Anthony and Ziva are not exactly… easy. But today seemed to mark a new step in their intricate friendship."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at this. "What did DiNozzo say?"

"How do you know that anyone, least of all Tony, said anything to me?"

"How else would you know about something. And Ziva is as reticent as Fort Knox."

Ducky bowed his head a little. "Touché. But I'm afraid I can't tell you anything you wouldn't already know. And as you keep a close eye on them, I know you know a lot."

Gibbs just shook his head, smiling a humourless smile. "Why don't you just say what you came to say, Ducky?!"

"All I wanted to say is that you shouldn't underestimate Tony's belief in your moral codex, as unkind and sometimes disadvantageous it might be for him."

Gibbs had had enough. He began sorting through his paperwork, hoping to get across that this conversation was over. "The rules are there for a reason, Duck."

"Although that might be true, dear Jethro, whose purpose are they serving? All I've seen these last few months are two lonely people being hurt."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Having calmed down a bit, Ziva was flabbergasted when she stepped out of the ladies' room and walked right into Tony flirting with a girl who was way too tall, too tan and too good looking for her to feel comfortable. Her partner was leaning against the juke box, only a few feet from her and was in his full and often seen 'charm mode'. His arms folded in front of his chest, to draw attention to his biceps, and his smile on 100 Mega watt.

Although she originally wanted to pass and ignore them, she changed her mind when she overheard part of their 'conversation'.

"So you are a man who likes to play then?" The bimbo said with a clear undertone in her voice.

Tony just smiled in response and leaned forward. "Depends with whom I'm playing."

His blonde and long-legged opponent just gave what had to be a seductive smile in her opinion, when Ziva suddenly appeared next to Tony, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Tony-" only then did she face his opponent, faking a surprised smile. "Oh, you have company. Hi, I'm Ziva." She held out her right hand for the other woman to shake, never removing her left arm from around Tony. "Oh. I love your dress." She commented with false cheer, releasing her hand. "In fact, I have the same one in a smaller size."

It pleased Ziva to see Tony's conquest at a loss for words as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, while painfully pinching the skin at his waist. She left without another word, but when she allowed herself to steal a small peak over her shoulder, she was disappointed to see that Tony's attention was with the girl next to him. If only she had looked a moment later, she'd have seen Tony cautiously watching after her.

McGee sat alone at the bar when Ziva reached him and took a seat next to him.

"Abby?" She just asked, as she gestured to the bartender to bring her another beer.

Her team mate just moved his head in the direction of the small dance floor. "Dancing with Palmer. Apparently he doesn't know how to dance the 'Thriller' dance by Michael Jackson." By the look on Ziva's face he concluded that neither did she.

Out of the corner of her eye she tried to keep watching Tony, but couldn't really see anything. When curiosity just got the better of her a few minutes later, she allowed herself to move her head just the fraction of an inch it took her to see the corner of the juke box. She instantly moved back around, focusing on the back wall of the bar. She hadn't seen much, but it had been enough. Tony's large frame, pressing a body against the wall, hands roaming a body that was not hers.

Ziva quickly downed the rest of her alcoholic beverage before turning around to McGee, purposefully laying her hand on his thigh.

"Tim-"

"No." McGee instantly said, his eyes never leaving his own bottle.

"But-"

"No." Only then did he face her, gently loosening her fingers from his thigh. "Don't do this."

Ziva struggled for the right words, her eyes wide. "Tim, this has nothing to do-"

But McGee beat her to it. "With Tony and his company playing tonsil hockey?" He sighed deeply. "Ziva, I'm not stupid. So please, don't make me your rebound guy. I…" he searched for the right words. "I can't. I know that Tony can be… difficult" Ziva snorted at that, but Tim didn't let himself be deterred. "But he's my friend."

Ziva just groaned in frustration. "Tim! Tony is constantly giving you a hard time, he's being deliberately irritating. He doesn't deserve your loyalty." She cupped his face with her hands, stroking his cheeks.

"It's not that easy, Ziva. Please don't make me do this. Don't use me as payback. He would hate us. Both of us. And with good reason. That's not something I want to live with, as much as I'd like to help you out." McGee looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, begging for her to release him.

She knew that he'd drunk more than his fair share tonight, he wouldn't be able to resist a beautiful woman such as herself much longer. And he knew that she knew.

Ziva leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers, caressing his soft and full lips with hers. But before Tim had much time to reciprocate, Ziva already drew back and released his head from her grip with a sad smile.

"Nothing, huh?" McGee asked.

Ziva shook her head.

"Yeah, me too." McGee said smilingly, leaning forward to press a last friendly kiss to her lips. He had barely touched her mouth with his, when glass seemed to be smashed just behind them. He jumped back from Ziva, expecting to be met with a fist to his jaw, but when he turned around all he could see were two flying pigtails aiming towards the entrance.

"Abby." Ziva unnecessarily supplied.

"Shit."

Ziva tried to discreetly turn around towards Tony but she was disappointed when she saw he was still making out with the blonde, seemingly unfazed by all the commotion Abby had caused.

"I am sorry, Tim" Ziva said, when she turned back around. "This is my fault."

McGee laid a comforting hand over hers and just opened his mouth to answer, when Palmer appeared at their sides. "Hi. What happened to Abby? She went to get a refill and next thing I see she's storming out of here…" He took the seat on the other side of McGee. "Should we go and look?"

McGee rigorously shook his head. "No. Definitely not if you value your life." He grabbed his bottle and emptied it in one go before laying his head down on his hands and murmuring "shit." Then he suddenly got up and searched for his cell phone. "I'm going to leave her a message at home. Maybe she'll have calmed down by the time she gets that." He already dialled on his way to the door.

Ziva didn't know how much time passed, nor where Palmer had suddenly gone, but she caught herself thinking that McGee sure was leaving a _long _message. And it was all her fault. She stole a few glances at Tony and the blonde from time to time, for the moment pleased that they had gone back to talking. Her eyes rested on the couple for a moment longer than probably appropriate, when a deep voice suddenly sounded next to her.

"Tell me it's the possibility of losing him to someone else that suddenly makes him seem so attractive."

The Israeli turned around with a small smile playing around her lips. "You really think that I am that… smooth, Gibbs?!"

"It's shallow. And no, I don't really think that. Maybe hoped, but never really believed." He looked at her intently, piercing her with his gaze. "Why don't you go home, Ziver?"

Ziva just shrugged. "I do not know. I was waiting for McGee, I think."

"Yeah, but I bet the Elf Lord is long gone." His voice suddenly grew uncommonly soft and he laid a hand on her upper arm, caressing it. "You don't have to stay here and watch this. It just makes you feel more miserable."

Ziva looked at him from hooded eyes. "Yes. But it makes me feel."


	2. Chapter 2

„Boss!"

Gibbs took his arm from around Ziva's shoulder and turned around. The door to the bar just fell closed behind Tony as the younger man stepped outside. The senior agent sent Ziva a quick look, motioning for her to go to his car. "Come on, I'll be right behind you." Ziva sent Tony a quick look, before nodding curtly. Only then did Gibbs face Tony again.

"DiNozzo-"

"What the hell is going on?" Tony interrupted him, trying to make a beeline for Gibbs' car, where Ziva had just sat down in the passenger seat. "What's with Ziva?"

Gibbs quickly moved in front of his way, holding his hands up. "Leave her alone, DiNozzo."

"Like hell." He tried to push his way past Gibbs. "What's up?"

"She's fine, DiNozzo. So why don't you go back inside."

"Yeah? Let me talk to her!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs had to push Tony back by the shoulders. "You've been drinking. Go back inside or go home."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tony lashed out at him. "I want to talk to Ziva!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, DiNozzo."

Tony's eyes were set on the car, but Ziva wouldn't meet his gaze. After a long moment of pondering he turned to Gibbs, his frustration now accumulating onto him.

"Who are you to decide that?" His gaze was fiery and Gibbs noticed Tony clenching his fists. Trying to keep his cool, he took a step towards Tony, being well in his personal space, and sent him a chilling look. His voice held a clear warning.

"DiNozzo. It's late and you are drunk. Go home. Sleep it off." Tony seemed as if he wanted to say something, but before he had the chance, Gibbs caught his raised fist. "Don't even think about it."

The senior agent turned around without another word and only when he heard the door shut behind him, did he dare to release the breath he'd been unintentionally holding.

* * *

Tony gave his reflection on the doors a last cursory glance. Today was not going to be his day. He rearranged his sunglasses just as the elevator doors opened with the familiar sound, making Tony flinch. Strolling over towards his desk, balancing two cups if coffee in hand, he was surprised to find he was not the first one to arrive this morning.

Setting down is things he turned towards his partner. "So… you left with Gibbs last night."

Ziva barely looked up from her computer. "And a good morning to you, too, Tony" she murmured, raising her eyebrows in irritation.

Tony scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that too. So… you? Leaving with Gibbs?" he trailed off. Only then did Ziva look at him. And she was not happy. "Is none of your business, is it now?" She even got up from her desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

But Tony didn't take no for an answer. "What was going on last night?"

"That is none of your business, Tony. Now leave it alone."

"It is my business!" He cried out. "Or at least it should be." Tony added in a whisper.

Ziva shook her head and snorted. "You decided that it is not your business, Tony. So deal with it." Just then, McGee appeared next to them, looking as tired as they felt.

"McGee!" Ziva left the utterly confused Tony standing beside her desk and followed the younger agent to his. "McGee, I'm-"

"It's okay, Ziva" McGee wearily said, putting his stuff down and taking a seat at his desk.

"It is not okay, McGee." Her voice grew softer, almost tentative. "Have you talked to Abby?"

"No" he sighed, "she ignored my calls and hasn't returned any of my messages."

"Well then" Ziva squared her shoulder, "I will go and explain everything."

The younger agent threw her a sympathetic look. "Want me to come with you?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, I will be fine."

* * *

"Abby?" Ziva tentatively asked when she entered the lab mere minutes later. She was greeted by blasting music. Abby sat at one of her work stations, apparently compiling a play list.

"Abby?" Ziva tried again louder. Only on the third try did the scientist hear her. But that didn't make her turn down the volume of the music. After a quick glance over her shoulder, she chose to ignore Ziva and minded her computer again.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva walked over to her and grabbed the remote, effectively shutting off the music.

"Abby-"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, David?" Abby spun around on her stool, grabbing the remote out of Ziva's hands. But she didn't turn the music back on. Ziva saw this as a good sign.

"Abby, I just wish to speak with you."

"Well, good luck then, 'cause I'm not talking to you!" The scientist turned towards her computer again, furiously hacking away on her keyboard.

The Israeli woman sighed, kneading her fingers in frustration. "Well then, maybe you will listen. Abby, what you saw yesterday-"

"I know what I saw, Officer David. You were taking advantage of Tim. You were using him as revenge!"

"Hey!" Both women turned around to the doorway. "Ziva didn't take advantage of me, okay?" McGee commented indignantly. "And she sure wasn't using me. I'm not a helpless puppy, Abby!"

"Tim-"

"No Abby. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. She didn't use me." He flailed his arms around, trying to get his point across. Ziva bit her lips. This was not going like she had hoped.

Abby got up from her stool, pointing an accusing finger at Ziva. "I know what I saw, McGee. You and Ziva were-"

"Were nothing Abby!" McGee cut in. "Nothing happened."

But before Abby had a chance to reply, Tony appeared in the doorway. "Would somebody please explain to me, what the hell is going on?"

All three occupants of the room turned towards him, and both Ziva and McGee were quick to answer. "Nothing."

Abby just snorted and turned back towards her computer. Tony eyed his team mates warily and took a step closer to Abby. "Abby? What's going on?"

McGee and Ziva shot each other a worried glance, but Abby remained silent. "Abby!" Tony's voice was sharper now. Without tuning to look at him, Abby answered. "I'm not talking to you."

Tony did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You heard right. All of this is your fault. So I'm not talking to you." Abby did her best to remain facing her screen.

"What?" He turned around, facing everybody in the room. "Something here doesn't add up. And unlike McGee I don't like mysteries. What the hell is my fault?"

Ziva quickly captured McGee's eyes, trying to shake her head as subtly as possible. But Abby couldn't seem to restrain herself anymore. "Aargh! Tony!" She spun around on her stool, hands on her hips. "Can't you see? Ziva-"

"Abby!" Ziva quickly cut in. "Don't."

"What? Don't tell him what he should already know? If you're not going to do it, I'll have to!"

This time it was McGee interfering as he stepped forward, trying to reason with her. "Abby, leave them alone! This is none of your business!"

Tony threw them curious glances, his face hardening. "Why do you suddenly feel the need to defend Ziva? What is it, that has you protecting her, Probie?" He sent Abby a questioning glance, but the Goth looked down at her boots, chin stuck out. But before McGee or Ziva could answer, Tony had come to his own conclusions. "Is there something going on with you two?"

"What?" Both agents were flabbergasted.

"Yeah" Tony explained, "all the secretive glances, shared private conversations, bringing each other coffee in the morning." He fixed his gaze on Ziva and she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. As if he was wordlessly begging her to contradict him. She would not.

Ziva had spent the last months watching Tony with plenty of girls. He had gloated about it. And never had he cared whose feelings _he_ might be hurting. What right did he have to feel hurt now?

When nobody answered him, Tony turned towards Abby for confirmation. "Abby? You know something. Tell me."

Abby threw Ziva a quick glance and then shook her head. Tony was growing irritated and he faced McGee, taking a threatening step closer to him. "If you and Ziva are…. So help me God, McGee, if you so much as touched her-"

Ziva had had enough of this. She stepped forward, meeting a furious Tony head on. "You what, Tony? You don't get it, do you? There is nothing going on between Tim and me!" Tony gaped at her, but the Israeli wasn't finished yet. "So what if there was, huh? It is none of your business. Nothing we do is any of your business. But you don't care about that, do you? You always have to know everything about everyone, and make sure to spoil it for them. Because when Tony DiNozzo cannot have what he wants, why should anybody else? But you do not even know what you want! Here you are, speaking as if you have some claim on me, when in reality you make the choice not to give a damn about me. You make that choice over and over again, every time you touch one of those girls in the bar." Ziva seemed to have deflated and Tim, standing nearest to her, thought he could see tears brimming in her eyes. Taking a long look at Tony, she only murmured a quiet "I'm done" before fleeing the room.

* * *

Tony stood at the large windows, overlooking the city's night lights across the river. He didn't feel like turning around when he heard shuffling feet behind him, but was left with no choice when an iron fist grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around.

"Ow!" He tried to loosen the hand, pressing into his shoulder. "Abby, that hurts!"

Abby just smirked. "Stop crying, DiNozzo." McGee next to her couldn't help but smile.

Tony circulated his shoulder, massaging it with his other hand before acknowledging his company. "I'm assuming, since you already went ahead and took everything else, that you're here for my self-respect. But there's bad news on that one, kids, I already lost it."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Tony!" Abby commented. "Someone had to tell you what an ass you were to Ziva sooner or later. That it was Ziva herself…"

Tony frowned. "How was I supposed to know that Ziva … you know!?"

Abby just raised her eyebrows, so Tony turned towards McGee. "Come on, Tony. She was practically throwing herself at you for the last months!" – "What? But she never said anything!"

"Tony." Abby took him by his shoulders. "This is Ziva we're talking about. She's just as afraid to get hurt as anybody else. I bet she's frightened." She released him again, but when he didn't do anything, she punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Abby! Stop it!" Tony rubbed his sore muscles.

"Well? What do you plan to do? Because, seriously, it better be something good!"

Tony looked down at his feet, before meeting his friends' gaze again. "She won't talk to me. I tried calling her all day. I even drove by her apartment!" Both McGee and Abby watched him with pitiful eyes.

"Tony. Maybe the time for talking is over. Go _do_ something." Abby insisted.

The senior agent frowned at her. "You sound like a fortune cookie." McGee sighed next to him. "But she might be right about this, Tony. Opportunity does not knock. Then knock again. And then leave a note saying 'Sorry I missed you'."

* * *

Tony pounded against her door once more, raking through his hair in frustration. "Ziva!" He directed his anger at the piece of wood in front of him. "Dammit Ziva! Open up! I know that you're home!"

He took a deep sigh, forcefully banging his fists against the frame. "What do you want?! You want me to beg? 'Cause that's not going to happen!" The volume of his voice was steadily increasing. Maybe she would open up, if he just shouted loud enough. He actually had to chuckle at that idea. No, she wouldn't. She would watch him being arrested for disturbing her neighbours.

"I'm sorry, dammit, okay? There! I've said it! I. Am. Sorry." He leaned his head against her doorframe, feeling deflated. "Ziva… somehow, we're miserable when we're together, but the truth is… I'm even more miserable when I'm not with you. I would love nothing more than to engage in our patented, meaningless, good-humoured Tony-Ziva fag-hag banter, but... this _thing_ with us is real. It's so real that it's kept me moving, mostly running from it, never ready for it… I know I'm not the subtlest guy when it comes to women and I probably said something insanely inappropriate again, but I… I kinda like you. And I never slept with any of these girls." He suddenly added in a low tone as an afterthought. He laid his palm against her door, as if willing it to open. When it didn't, he opened his mouth to say something, just to close it again. In the end, he couldn't keep quiet. "I thought you deserved to know that."

With a last reluctant glance at her door, he stepped back and turned around to leave.

* * *

"Tony."

Tony spun around, when he heard his name. Ziva stood in the doorway, slightly leaning against it's frame, a small smile on her lips.

"You running again?"

He quickly shook his head, holding up his occupied left hand. "I brought pizza and a movie."

Ziva's smile widened. "I hope it's not a hen flick."

"Chick flick." Tony corrected her as he crossed the distance to her front door. "It's called a chick flick, Zeevah. And no, it's not. 'Spy Game'. Robert Redford, Brad Pitt…. Great movie, always been underrated." He stood directly in front of her now, yet she didn't move out of the doorway.

Ziva looked up at him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "So… you kinda like me, huh?"

Tony seemed to think about this for a moment, frowning slightly. "Yeah. I guess so. Hope that's not a problem for you, sweetcheeks."

Ziva moved aside, trailing into her apartment, leaving the door open for Tony. "No. I guess not."

* * *

When we're headed toward an outcome that's too horrible to face, that's when we go looking for a second opinion. And sometimes, the answer we get just confirms our worst fears. But sometimes, it can shed new light on the problem, make you see it in a whole new way. After all the opinions have been heard and every point of view has been considered, you finally find what you're after - the truth.

But the truth isn't where it ends, that's just where you begin again with a whole new set of questions.


End file.
